Computing systems have revolutionized the manner in which individuals, businesses, etc. perform daily activities. When connected to a network, they provide a powerful communications tool. Unfortunately, a network connection renders the computing system susceptible to unauthorized access and/or eavesdropping by malicious attackers and crackers, even with precautions such as firewalls, passwords and the like.
As a result, security defense systems have been developed for computing systems to provide secure environments for authorized users. A typical security defense mechanism reactively defends against unauthorized access. Such measures generally are based on machine driven logic such as an attacker's IP address.
Unfortunately, computing systems do not attack other computing systems. Rather, attackers use computing systems to attack other computing systems, and attackers can change their attack points (e.g., the source computing system, the IP address, etc.). Consequently, attackers commonly are able to hide from such defense systems by changing the attack point.